spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurassic Sponge (SpongeBob SquarePants The Roblox Series)
Jurassic Sponge is segment (a) of the third episode of SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2015. In this episode, Patrick frees a dinosaur skeleton from the museum and rampages through town. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Museum Cashier * T-Rex Skeleton Plot SpongeBob and Patrick arrives at the museum to go see the dinosaur exhibit. Inside, SpongeBob pays for the exhibit from the cashier and heads to the back with Patrick. At the back of the museum is a large T-Rex skeleton with a sign by a lever. SpongeBob reads the sign and says "DO NOT PULL". Patrick was very curious about the lever and SpongeBob tells him to worry about it. Before they left, Patrick took a picture of the skeleton with his camera and the two left the museum. Nightfall arrives and Patrick's in bed talking in sleep about the lever at the museum and wonders what would happen if he pulls it. Patrick wakes up from his sleeps and head over to the museum. When he arrived, the owner is already closing the doors and begs him from the keys to see the dinosaur once more. The owner then hands him the keys and drives away. At last Patrick is at the back of the museum and admires the skeleton. He then pulls the lever from the sign which sets off the alarms. In panic, Patrick flees from the museum and runs all the way home. The dinosaur then comes to life and starts to rampage through the town. Morning arrived and SpongeBob then heads off to work at the Krusty Krab. When he arrived, he told Mr. Krabs and Squidward his weekend at the museum with Patrick and then heads to the kitchen to cook. Dashing in the scene is Patrick towards the Krusty Krab. Patrick reports to Mr. Krabs that he needs to talk to SpongeBob privately. SpongeBob hears Patrick's commotions and the two walks to the back of the restaurant to have a word. He tells SpongeBob that he had pulled the lever from the museum and this angers him. Patrick wanted to apologize but kept getting bloated by SpongeBob. Seconds later, the ground begins to shake very violently and the two goes out to find out were the thumping sounds were coming from. They see the T-Rex by Conch Street and runs off to warn Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs hears about the news and tries to calm SpongeBob and Patrick down that nothing will ever happen to the Krusty Krab. The T-Rex slams its head at the glass door and triggers Mr. Krabs. For payback, Mr. Krabs demands Squidward for his cash register. Mr. Krabs tosses the cash register at the T-Rex and nothing happened. This angers the T-Rex and tail swipes Mr. Krabs knocking him over. SpongeBob and Patrick are the only two left to fight off the T-Rex, so SpongeBob comes out with a really clever idea. Inside the kitchen, SpongeBob prepares a giant Krabby Patty for the T-Rex. Outside, Mr. Krabs and Patrick are wondering wear SpongeBob is, to find him up on the roof of the Krusty Krab with a canon. SpongeBob soon calls out for the T-Rex and fires the giant Krabby Patty. The T-Rex enjoyed seemed to enjoyed it ad walks away. The episode ends with Patrick apologizing to SpongeBob and everyone all forgave him on the whole incident. Music Kalimba (Mr. Scruff) Inside The Castle Walls (Super Mario 64) Sleep Away (Bob Acri) Winner Winner (Kevin MacLeod) Maid with The Flaxen Hair The Great Tower Showdown 2 (Super Mario 3D World- Nintendo 3DS Recording) Full Episode Category:2015 Category:2015 Episodes Category:EB The Original Master